


Soap

by HeavyMetalMothman



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher (TV 2019)
Genre: Coming Untouched, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Soap, Spanking, i really went to town with the daddy kink in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 14:23:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23037625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavyMetalMothman/pseuds/HeavyMetalMothman
Summary: “You said such a bad word this morning.”Ryan gulped, squeezing his own fingers.“Saying that word in front of the whole office, embarrassing me like that. I don’t know what’s gotten into you.”“I’m sorry...”“Are you?” Shane was quick to answer, fingers caressing the cavity between Ryan’s collar bones. “Thought I taught you better than that. I said it earlier and I meant it, I really ought to wash your mouth out with soap. What do you think, Ryan? Should I wash the filth out of your mouth?”———Ryan says a naughty word, and it rhymes with SWAT.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 14
Kudos: 195





	Soap

**Author's Note:**

> Im not sorry for this. It’s jesus’s turn to seek me out.

“This spring, Ryan and I will appear in a  _ searing _ television network drama.” 

“You know when Hollywood calls, baby-” Ryan grinned at Shane, clearly so amused with his little hand phone bit.

“Yah gotta go,” 

“You answer the phone.” 

Shane nodded in agreement, still clutching his coffee like a lifeline. What an opportunity, what a thrill it had been to receive that call. They really had crowded around Ryan’s phone, hanging off the casting agent’s every word.

Shane listened absentmindedly while Ryan rambled on about timing, opportunities, Steven’s hair being whatever color it was (pinkish blonde, if his eyes didn’t deceive him). He took a sip from his mug, and almost did a spit take when he heard what came out of Ryan’s mouth. 

“Anyways, we’re on a show, it rhymes with  _ twat.” _

Steven twisted to look at Ryan, as if to say  _ excuse you _ . “Damn dude, this is a  _ family _ show, remember?”

They couldn’t include that in the footage now. They were toeing the line with each f-bomb they dropped to begin with.

“Well it does!” Ryan began to dig himself a deeper hole as he often did. It was just like Ryan to forget when it was time to drop a bit and move on. “It rhymes with twat!” 

Steven groaned in slight disgust, shaking his head as if to say  _ no Ryan, you need to stop saying that, it’s hurting my delicate sensibilities. _

Ryan almost yelped when he felt a hand press into his lower back, long fingers pressing right into his vertebrae. He turned to Shane looking at him with a less than amused smile, but he didn’t miss the mischievous sparkle in his eye that was meant only for Ryan. 

“We ought to wash your mouth out with soap for that, Bergara.” 

The message was obvious,  _ you better stop. _

The tone sent a shiver down Ryans back. It was a tone he was well familiar with, a tone the brooked no argument unless he said the magic words. Shane had rarely been so bold as to use it on him in public, it was the first time he’d used it in their brand new office in front of their brand new employees. 

Ryan whispered an apology and let Steven continue onto their fan questions. He spent the rest of the segment distracted, almost jolting every time Shane’s fingers perfectly skittered across his back as if to say _ you had better behave _ . 

He could make Shane stop if he wanted, that was no problem. Shane wanted him to jolt. Shane was telling him he was listening, and that he was making plans. 

Ryan spent the rest of the day being nervous and jumpy, though Shane didn’t interact with him more than he usually did. They went about their business like normal, it would have been a normal day if it weren’t for the  _ looks. _ The searing looks that Ryan would catch before Shane would go back to his computer. 

Was it just him or was their office getting a little warm? 

Ryan ignored the thermostat that was definitely set at 65 degrees, and tried to concentrate on the rest of his work, anxiously awaiting the end of the work day. 

\---

“Come with me.” Shane’s tone was gentle and inviting, but to Ryan it wasn't a question. It was a command. Ryan followed after Shane, who purposely walked a brisk pace with his freakishly long legs to make Ryan jog after him. 

He only sort of hated that, it  _ was _ a good opportunity to check out Shane from behind without being totally and completely obvious about it.

Everyone was packing up for the day, heading out to drive home or catch their Ubers and Lyfts. The two men traveled across the parking lot and Shane held the door open for his car, and Ryan cautiously climbed in. 

There was something delicious in the fact that he felt like a fly flying far too close to a spiderweb. Once Shane shut his own door he was stuck and at the mercy of a very long-legged arachnid with a very mischievous gleam in his eye.

“So…” Ryan tried to start. 

“Nuh-uh. You don’t say anything. You’re in trouble right now .” 

“Uh… Yellow?” Ryan was confused, and while he trusted Shane to take care of him, sometimes he really needed to know what he was getting himself into. 

“You said a  _ very _ naughty word today, Ryan.” Shane offered in explanation, like he hadn’t glossed over the 15 times Ryan had said ‘ _ fuck’ _ that day. 

The chiding tone cascaded over Ryan and settled right in his gut. Shane’s words were stoking a fire, and Ryan was feeling the heat.

“Yeah? You gonna s-spank me or what?” Ryan tried to sound like he was joking, but there was no hiding the break in his voice. 

Just the  _ thought _ of Shane’s slender hands… spanking him… jeez what was with the airconditioning today? 

“Mmmh, maybe. If you’re good.” 

_ If you’re good. _

Ryan whimpered, quite against his own will. 

“Green.” He finally whispered, trying not to let his voice shake with too much excitement. 

The way Shane’s cheshire cat grin grew was stupidly hot, sending another shiver down Ryan’s spine. 

They spent the rest of the car ride in silence. 

Ryan couldn’t be sure, but he suspected Shane had told him to stay quiet just to build up his anticipation on the way to Shane’s apartment. Ryan kept visualizing it, Shane’s hand striking his back end, the pause, another harsh  _ smack _ , the dirty words that would punctuate each slap to his tender cheeks.

Ryan’s brain ran away with his fantasies. It was tempting to play with semi in his jeans, but it didn’t seem right. Shane was whistling a jolly tune, he didn’t even  _ pretend _ to look mad. That was Ryan’s favorite, when Shane’s calm, cool words contradicted what he was actually saying. Like when he told him how much a fucking slut he was in cool voice, with Ryan choking his cock… all while Shane looked down at him like he was totally enamoured.

They arrived at the apartment, Shane whistled to himself as he unlocked the door, Ryan waited behind him while nervously picking at the tears in his jeans. They went in, Shane shut the door behind him, toed off his shoes, and continued whistling. 

“Go sit on the bed and wait for me.” Shane said, pausing his tune. Ryan stood awkwardly watching him at the boundary between the entryway and living room. “I’ll be in in a moment.” 

Ryan did as he was told without a word, excitement building up like a coil in his gut. He wondered if he should be extra and take all his clothes off, but decided against it. It could go either way with Shane, he could be super pleased or pretend to be super disappointed in his slutty behavior, expecting things he hadn’t yet earned.

He could hear some clatter in the kitchen and briefly wondered if Shane was about to make him swallow a mouth full of vinegar to teach him a lesson about profanity. Maybe he’d make him swallow his cock down after that for good measure. 

_ God _ , he wanted to touch himself, but that wasn’t what good little boys did when they were told to sit down and be still. 

“Close your eyes.” Shane said from around the corner. Ryan did as he was told. He felt Shane breeze past him and heard him set something down on the dresser.  _ A plate, maybe? _ Next he heard a drawer open, followed by the lazy sounds of clothes being sifted through. 

And then Shane was next to him, caressing his face with his hand. He felt the soft sweep of silk over his skin as Shane tied a blindfold, obscuring his vision completely. 

“What color, baby boy?” Shane spoke softly, and Ryan knew he was just admiring him as he was: sitting patiently, blindfolded, hanging off Shane’s every word and waiting for his next command. 

“Green.” He shivered at the touch of Shane’s fingertips, how he gentled his jawline and traced the plush exterior of his lips with his thumb. 

“Good…” He heard Shane walk away and then come right back. “You said such a bad word this morning.”

Ryan gulped, squeezing his own fingers. 

“Saying that word in front of the whole office,  _ embarrassing me _ like that. I don’t know what’s gotten into you.”

“I’m sorry...” 

“Are you?” Shane was quick to answer, fingers caressing the cavity between Ryan’s collar bones. “Thought I taught you better than that. I said it earlier and I meant it, I really ought to wash your mouth out with soap.” 

Suddenly, something was touching his fingers, something hard, waxy, and square. Another shiver ran down Ryan’s spine. He knew exactly what it was. The sweet aroma infiltrated his nose, smelling floral and crisp. 

He should have been put off by it, but somehow Shane making him put an actual fucking bar of soap in his mouth… seemed pretty fucking hot. 

He must have cut a brand new bar in half, it was smaller, with ragged, flat edges. Shane traced nonsense lines over Ryan’s fingers, letting the sensation sink in, letting him touch and feel the object. 

“What do you think, Ryan? Should I wash the  _ filth _ out of your mouth?” 

The emphasis on the word  _ filth,  _ the way the sentence was punctuated with a grin, how calm Shane sounded. Ryan inadvertently spread his legs, despite the need to get some friction going for his poor, aching dick. 

“What color, angel?” Shane said, with such fondness. 

“Green.” Ryan breathed. 

He could practically hear Shane’s stupid smile get wider.

“Open your mouth.”

Ryan dropped his jaw, already prepared to breath through his nose. Shane was gentle, guiding the soap into his mouth. It didn’t taste…  _ that bad _ . He could smell the soapy aroma from his nose, it was slightly bitter on the tongue with the faint taste of…. Berries. 

_ The boysenberry soap, that clever bastard. _ He knew Shane wouldn’t be so stupid as to put something toxic in his mouth, it was nice to know he wouldn’t put something supremely unpleasant in there either. 

He coughed around the bar, glad that Shane had had the foresight to cut it in half and reduce the the stress on his jaw. 

“Mmh,” Shane hummed as he admired his handiwork, the simple way Ryan’s teeth and lips fit around the soap, the way Ryan looked like he was on the verge of tears from not being touched. 

“You were such a polite boy… Quiet and soft spoken. And now you’re saying these… dirty words? I’m disappointed in you Ryan. I really thought you knew better.”

That was so fucking rich, knowing the number of times he’d begged Shane to to fill him like a whore, the number of times Shane told him in great detail exactly how he’d want to fuck him at night.

Ryan let out a muffled whine around the bar of soap, squirming a little more. Spit was starting to collect in his mouth, he couldn’t stop his tongue from periodically running along the soap, despite the fact that it wasn’t that great tasting. 

“Take off your clothes.” 

Ryan pulled his shirt off first, Shane helped him pull it over his head so the blindfold wouldn’t slip off and the bar of soap wouldn’t be disturbed. Ryan toed his shoes off on his own and then shimmied out of his pants. The fresh friction of cloth on his cock made him groan but he resisted touching himself. 

He’d promised to be a good boy, after all. It did not go unnoticed by Shane. 

“Look at you, keeping your hands to yourself, there’s my good boy. You must want daddy to touch you  _ so badly. _ ” 

The leer in Shane’s voice rolled straight through Ryan. He nodded, a little too vigorously. Saliva started to drip from the corner of his mouth. 

“We’ll see how well you take your punishment first. My baby boy’s gotta learn that filthy language won't be tolerated. Lay across my lap.” 

He felt Shane crawl on the bed next to him, sitting up straight.

Shane helped guide him onto his lap, making sure he took it slow and didn’t fall. Ryan winced when he realized he was smearing precome all over Shane’s jeans, but quickly decided it was something they could wash. There was such delicious friction in the brush of his cock against Shane’s pants, but it wasn’t enough. 

“I thought about what I was gonna do to you all day.” Fuck, if that wasn’t hot, Shane minding his own business and all the while imagining the dirty shit he could do. 

Ryan closed his eyes, breathing steadily, waiting for the impending strike. Shane lazily kneaded his skin with one hand, grabbing a handful of Ryan’s ass and squeezed it hard enough to make Ryan whine. 

Ryan felt a sudden pang of self consciousness but he knew better. He knew he was in loving and caring hands. He knew Shane would never hurt him. And he knew Shane was absolutely obsessed with the shape of his ass. He flinched as Shane smacked him lightly, as if testing his responsiveness. 

“Where did you hear that word?.”

Now, Ryan had  _ heard _ that word at least a dozen times a week in the locker room of his middle school gym. It wasn’t like Shane actually wanted to know where and when he’d heard that word, he was just drawing it out for the drama of it all.

The first smack came right out of nowhere, Shane’s ability to stay quiet and surprise Ryan was always impressive. Ryan jolted and sobbed, toes curling at the sting and warm burn. He could feel the amount of surface that Shane’s hand took up, wilting at the feeling. 

“Did you hear Steven use that word?” 

Another smack. Ryan shook his head, trying to think of Soft Steven Lim using such crass language? Unheard of. Saliva started to drip down his chin.

“You hear it on tv? Watching those programs I don’t like you watching?” 

Another smack. Ryan shook his head  _ no _ again. He’d give Shane the answer when he was tired of feeling that red hot sting, when he wanted to rinse his mouth and let Shane just take him apart. 

“You probably saw it online, on one of your little Reddit threads. I’ll have to set up some parental controls, no way my darling angel should be on adult pages.”

Shane caressed the reddening welts, his touch feeling cool against the heat of his flushed skin. Then he raised his palm and struck Ryan again, twice in succession. 

Ryan  _ sobbed _ , tears streamed down his cheeks. Every smack felt like thousands of volts of electricity shocked him all at once, and it all went straight to his cock. He could feel himself leaking onto Shane’s jeans, buf that seemed to be of no consequence to him. 

“I’ll bet you heard it from your little drinking pals, didn’t you?”

_ No, no _ . 

Another smack. That one stung a little bit longer than the rest.

“Did you read it in a book?” 

Ryan barely heard him, too concentrated on not coming too soon. 

Shane’s other hand danced over Ryan’s heated skin, making him twitch in some spots. He felt Ryan’s ribcage expand and deflate with each ragged breath he breathed. 

“I’ll bet that's it, huh?” Shanes hand dipped lower, massaging the base of Ryan’s skin just beneath his lumbar. “Did you find a dirty novel and just couldn’t help yourself? Reading about some promiscuous woman getting bred?” 

Ryan didn’t know why, but he found himself nodding yes, mesmerized by the circular motion of Shane’s fingertips and the warmth of his skin as blood rushed to the markings on his backside. 

“Yeah, that's it, isn't it, baby? Just couldn’t help yourself, too curious for your own good. I bet you touched yourself, reading that cheap smut. Did you imagine it was me fucking you? Is that what you want? Do you want me to fuck your tight little twat?” 

Shane’s fingers slipped in between Ryans cheeks and Ryan jolted. He cried out  _ Yes!  _ but it sounded more like slurred  _ yeessshhh _ with the soap in his mouth. His soapy spit dripped well down his chin and ran down his throat. 

“That’s what I thought.” 

Ryan could feel Shane’s own cock twitch in his pants. Shane said nothing else, going back to rubbing his cheeks methodically. Any second now, Shane would deliver several blows in a row like a grand twisted finale. 

Ryan screamed as Shane spanked him, merciless with each blow. It was so much heat, every time Shane’s hand landed a strike, Ryan’s nerves were sent into a frenzy. The room was filled with nothing but the solid sound of skin slapping skin and Ryan’s wailing. 

Ryan came all over Shane’s jeans, the mess spilled over his denim and stuck to Ryan’s stomach. Ryan just breathed heavily, cheeks wet with tears. There was so much spit spilling from his mouth it had started to dampen the spot on the bed under Ryan’s chin. 

“That’s my boy… taking his punishment like a champ.” Shane’s hand slid up the side of Ryan’s cheek, he gently removed the chunk of soap. Ryan let him take it, the grooves left from his teeth sliding against his tongue. “You’re such a good boy, my baby boy… I love you so much.” 

Shane let Ryan settle down for a moment, Kneading his tensed muscles and rubbing the red areas of his ass. All the while he pressed soft kisses into Ryan’s neck near the tip of his spine, whispering the sweetest praises in his ear. Ever so gently, Shane pulled the knot to the blindfold and it slipped off Ryan's head silently. 

“Has my baby boy learned his lesson about saying naughty words?” 

“Yes’sir…” Ryan slurred his words, but he felt so good, still laying across Shanes lap with his cum drying on his stomach. 

“Mmmh, that’s my good boy. You know that, Ry? You’re my good boy. I love you so,  _ so _ much, you always do so well for me.” Shane crooned into Ryan’s ear, stroking his hair as he spoke. “Shall we go wash your mouth out? I know it doesn’t taste very good.” 

Ryan nodded vigorously. He clung to Shane as Shane picked him up and carried him to the master bath, still praising him for being so good. 

“Will you take a bath with me?” Ryan asked, still bleary after he’d rinsed the suds from his tired jaw. His voice was raspy, but he looked so blissed out, so content to be in Shane’s arms. 

“I’d love nothing more than to take a bath with you, Ry.” 

Ryan watched as Shane drew them a bath, making sure the water was just right. And then Shane set him into the water with careful hands before stripping off his own dirty clothing before slipping in behind Ryan so he could pet his hair and hold him in the hot water. 

Ryan almost fell asleep in Shanes arms, thinking about how he definitely was going to say another dirty word in front of Shane. 

Anything to get Shane to spank him again. 

**Author's Note:**

> scrub a dub dub theres a bergara in the tub
> 
> Honestly they revealed they’re gonna be on SWAT and i was like wait... Ryan said “It rhymes with $&@?!” and i was like no.... he didn’t
> 
> comments and kudos validate my life


End file.
